En busca de la herencia
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: nozomi recibe una herencia pero tiene que ir a buscarla a la isla Otonokizaka ¿saldra con vida ? , ¿conocera nuevos amigos ? , ¿se enamorara ? encontraras las respuesta de esta preguntas en esta rara aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen**

 **este será mi primer fic con más de un cap XD , espero que les guste y pos les dejo que lean …**

había una vez ( me agrado usar había una vez ) … una joven llamada nozomi tojo de veinticuatro años, tenía el pelo purpura atado con dos coletas bajas ,su ojos eran de color turquesa(todo sacado de wiki xD), tenía una hermosa figura, siempre portaba una hermosa sonrisa , era inteligente , hermosa, amable (ya dije que era hermosa?), su ropa era como los vestidos antiguos pero en color violeta , vivía junto a su abuela en un pequeño pueblo que estaba en un isla .su abuela se llamaba rika tojo tenía como cincuenta años , su pelo le llegaba por los hombros y estaba lleno de canas ,era muy amable, tenía los ojos igual que su nieta lleva también un vestido antiguo pero de color naranja .nozomi quería mucho a su abuela , ya que la mayor parte de su vida la paso junto a ella , porque un día sus padres decidieron dejarla con la abuelita y nunca más volvieron , nozomi trabaja en una tienda del pueblo donde vendían comida , le pagaban bien , todos en el pueblo era amables , para nozomi eso era un vida perfecta .  
Un día a nozomi le llego una carta donde decía:

" _Nozomi si estás leyendo esto los más probable es que ya estemos muertos, lamentamos al verte dejado con tu abuela mucho tiempo, siempre te amamos y queríamos los mejor para ti, por eso ahora te dejamos con una herencia , queremos que la tengas y que seas feliz, por favor perdónanos.  
PD: la herencia se encuentra en la isla de Otonokizaka.  
Con amor tus padres "_

-¿es una broma verdad?, piensa que después de haberme dejado con mi abuela mucho tiempo los perdonaría?!-grito nozomi.

-nozomi ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto su abuela que salía de la casa

\- emm… no nada –nozomi escondiendo la carta detrás de ella.

-entonces ¿porque gritaste 'los perdonaría?'?-

-¿porque haces preguntas?-

-yo pregunte primero –

-por nada –

-¿a quién perdonaras?-

-¿y mi respuesta?-

-ya son muchas preguntas-dijo su abuela y se fue a dentro de la casa.

-jajaja – nozomi saco la carta.

-¿debería contarle sobre la carta?-nozomi pensó mientras veía la carta.

-mejor le pregunto a umi –nozomi se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

umi sonoda era un chica que tenía veintidós años ,conoció a nozomi desde que llego a la isla, tenía el pelu azul y suelto , sus ojos eran de color pardo, ella era inteligente , tranquila , amable, tímida y hermosa , tenía un buen físico (pero para mi opinión le faltaba más pechos …) ella vivía junto a sus padres pero decidió vivir sola y se mudó cerca de la casa de nozomi, umi siempre tiene con ella un arco , ya que eso era su especialidad , también ella era un persona que se ponía nerviosa y roja por casi cualquier cosa (como yo :'v ) umi a cualquier cosa que hacía que la se ponga nerviosa la llamaba "indecente" ,(ha! pero había veces que ella era la indecente jejeje .)Ella vivía sola y unas cuatro casas a la de nozomi y su abuela.

nozomi llegó a la casa de umi .

-umi estas en casa?! –grito nozomi enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

-sí, pero no grites! me molesta – umi salía de la casa, tenía puesto un vestido azul.

-lo sé, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda – dijo nozomi con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a la arquera, umi tenía en duda sus sentimientos hacia nozomi.

-c-claro, en qué?-umi trataba de tranquilizar su rubor.

-me llego un carta y no sé si dársela a mi abuela o no – nozomi se puso triste al no saber si mostrarle la carta o no a su abuela, la perdida de sus padres no la afecto ya que para ella ,ellos no existían -mira – le entrego la carta a umi.

umi miro unos segundo con curiosidad la carta , hasta que la agarro y empezó a leer.

-nozomi…-

-no me importa su muerte – dijo nozomi secamente.

-creo… que deberías darle la carta- nozomi miro sorprendía a umi por lo que dijo.

-e-estás segura-nozomi se había puesto nerviosa no sabía si estaba bien o no darle la carta.

-claro nozomi, es mejor que le digas tú la verdad ahora antes que un extraño se la diga en otro momento –umi le entrego la carta a nozomi.

-está bien-

-quieres que te acompañe?-

-si- nozomi sonrio.

-bien vamos –

Al llegar a la casa de nozomi.

-abuela ya llegue perdón por no avisarte que me fui-dijo nozomi al entrar a su casa – vamos entra umi –

-c-con permiso – umi también entro a la casa.

-oh, hola umi como estas?-dijo la abuela de nozomi al ver a umi.

-hola y bien – umi le sonrió, le agrada lo amable que era la abuela de nozomi.

-abuela quiero mostrarte algo-

-claro y que es?-

-primero vamos a sentarnos-

Las tres se dirigieron a la sala donde se sentaron, umi junto a nozomi y su abuela al frente de ellas.

-veras abuela… hoy me llego una carta y quiero mostrarte lo que dice-nozomi le mostro la carta a su abuela.

-y que dice la carta nozomi?-pregunto la abuelita.

-mira lo por ti misma- le entrego la carta.

La abuela empezó a leer la carta y luego de unos minutos empezaron a caerle unas lágrimas.

-abuela- nozomi abrazo a su abuela.

-lo siento señora tojo –dijo umi triste.

-está bien- dijo la abuelita secando sus lágrimas- pero se sabe la razón?-

-no – dijo nozomi mientras se volvía a sentar

-y que harás nozomi?-

\- no lo sé abuela-

-tus padres quieren que tú tengas esa herencia, al menos cumple con su petición-

-lo pensare –

-nozomi siempre le dice "lo pensare" tu respuesta termina siendo un no – dijo la abuelita.

-está bien, iré por esa herencia que no necesito-dijo nozomi dándole una sonrisa a su abuela (no te dejes engañar nozomi, para mi tu abuelita quiere la herencia para ella :v ).

-yo te acompañare nozomi –dijo umi (me olvide de ella xD).

-enserio umi?- la felicidad de nozomi se veía fácilmente.

-si –dijo umi dándole una sonrisa.

-gracias umi, por favor cuida de mi nieta… es lo único que tengo-dijo la abuelita (que se quiere robar la herencia :v)

-descuide la cuidare muy bien-

-bien prepara tus cosas umi, en dos días nos vamos!-dijo nozomi poniéndose de pie.

-bien, me tengo que ir entonces… nos veremos más tarde- dijo umi caminando hacia la puerta.

-si –y umi se fue.

Dos días después…

-umi ya estás? – dijo nozomi afuera de la casa de la arquera. nozomi llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones claro, una camisa morada , un chaleco negro , un cinto que se posaba sobre su cintura , unas botas marrones y una mochila morada ,quien sabe que habrá dentro.(todo sacado de mi mente , ni idea la época que era ahí pero como yo lo escribo si quiero puedo poner internet XD )

-sí, ya estoy – umi llevaba unos pantalones negro, una camisa azul, unas botas marrones y también una mochila azul (no se combinar ropa)

-bien vamos a despedirnos de mi abuela, le contaste a tus padres verdad?-

-si ya lo saben–

En la casa de nozomi.

-bien cuídense por favor – dijo la abuelita.

-no te preocupes abuelita, estaremos bien y volveremos lo más antes posible-dijo nozomi con una sonrisa.

-bien, vamos nozomi – ambas abrazaron a la abuelita y se marcharon.

Camino al puerto.

-umi, sabes cómo es la isla Otonokizaka?-pregunto nozomi.

-no nunca fui a esa isla, nozomi tú eras de viajar nunca fuiste?-umi miro con curiosidad a nozomi.

-no, nunca fui a esa isla-

En el puerto.

-preguntemos a alguien – dijo umi. Justo pasaba un señor.

-disculpe señor usted sabe dónde hay alguien que nos pueda llevar a la isla Otonokizaka?-pregunto nozomi.

-la isla Otonokizaka, es muy peligroso ir a esa isla –

-eso quiere decir que nadie va a esa isla?- pregunto umi.

-en realidad, hay solo una persona que dice que fue a esa isla sin ningún problema-dijo el hombre

-se puede saber quién es esa persona? – dijo nozomi

-sí, pero será difícil que convenzan a esa persona-

-donde podemos encontrar a esa persona? – pregunto nozomi.

-se encuentra a unos cinco barco a la derecha –

-cuál es su nombre?- dijo umi

-se llama yazawa nico –

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que le guste y si les gusta díganme, así subo otro cap y si serán cortos.  
Este fic salió de un cuento que hice hace un año en la escuela…  
** **  
Si te gusto lee esto:**

 **Qué bueno que te allá gustado :D y ahora mi problema si hacerlo genderbend o dejarlo en yuri, lo más probable es que sea genderbend , las parejas … bueno estarán según con lo que yo vea xD , como paso con el nozoeli por ese doujin de nozomi me había empezado a agradar el nozonico , aunque me tienta dejarlo en nozoumi jejeje , los capitulo no tiene fecha de cuando los subiré y tardaran una o dos semana .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola! , capas que suba los capítulos los sábados, cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me acorde que iba ser sobre la mitología griega (la cual me encanta) la época, quiero avisar que en esta historia para que sea rara algunas cosas parecerán sin sentido pero le buscare la vuelta para que lo tengan , aunque parezca la cosa más loca, también habrán cosas que pueden estar o no en esa época digamos, como decir… habrá autos (autos de los años 90') y barcos (medios antiguos) pero no aviones , habrá televisión , tarjetas de créditos , computadoras(computadoras donde no se pueden mandar mensajes), internet y algunas cosas más, pero no celulares , teléfonos y otras cosas. Así la historia será rara y parecerá sin sentido pero de alguna forma lo tendrá y pos les dejo que lean…  
**

-nico?- dijo nozomi.

-sí, tengan cuidado con esa chica-dijo el hombre y se marchó.

-nozomi-dijo umi.

-bien, vamos umi hay que buscar a yazawa- dijo nozomi con una sonrisa.

-pero ese hombre dijo que tengamos cuidado! – dijo umi asustada.

\- y? , Dudo que sea tan mala –nozomi agarro del brazo a umi –así que vamos! – y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba nico.

En el barco de nico.

El barco era grande y blanco, en la bandera había un circulo amarillo donde hay un sonrisa, y al costado decía: nico nico nii.

-hola!, se encuentra la señora nico?!- grito nozomi.

-nozomi no grites!- la regaño umi.

-pero umi como sabrá que la llamamos?-

-no sé, pero además está mal que hayamos… entrado a su barco sin permiso!- grito umi.

-jejeje-

-quien demonios son ustedes y que hacen en mi barco?! – grito alguien quien parecía muy enojada.

-qué?-dijeron umi y nozomi.

Se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y se encontraron (con un duende! :v)con una joven que era un poco (cofcofmuycofcof) baja , un poco más baja que umi, sus ojos eran rojos ( bien endemoniado ) , su cabello era negro y está recogido en dos coletas con moños rojos (wiki). Tenía puesto un vaquero negro, una camisa rosa y una botas negras, también estaba acompañada de una joven, su pelo era rubio dorado oscuro estilo melena con un flequillo hacia el costado y sus ojos eran de color purpura (wiki… otra vez), y tenía puesto un vertido color verde.

-pregunte… quiénes son?!- la chica estaba muy enojada.

-eh… b-buscamos a yazawa – dijo umi con miedo pensando que se metieron en problemas.

-yo soy yazawa, yazawa nico y ella es hanayo koizumi – dijo mirando a hanayo.

-h-hola – dijo hanayo en voz baja.

-y para que necesitan a la gran nico? –

-es verdad que usted fue a la isla Otonokizaka?-pregunto nozomi.

-sí, acaso ustedes son mis fans? – dijo nico con una sonrisa.

-no, solo queremos que usted nos lleve a esa isla – dijo umi haciendo que se le borre la sonrisa a nico.

-q-que?! – dijo nico alterada-acaso están locas para ir a esa isla?!-

-no, pero nos llevas o no?- pregunto nozomi- o será acaso que mientes y única fuiste a esa isla?-

-c-claro que fui a esa isla… es solo que es muy peligroso para ustedes-dijo nico mirando para otro lado-

-pero usted dice que fue a esa isla sin problema, eso quiere decir que podemos ir sin ningún peligro- dijo umi.

\- está bien las llevare, pero con que me pagaran?-

-con un dinero que tendré al llegar a la isla- dijo nozomi.

-está bien, déjame preparar algunas cosas-dijo nico y llevándose a hanayo de ahí.

Donde están nico y hanayo.

-estas segura que las llevaras?-

-si, dijo que me pagara-dijo nico.

-pero no es muy peligroso? casi mueres la última vez si no me equivoco-

-no te preocupes hanayo hare lo mejor que pueda, además igual tendría que volver a esa isla alguien me espera, aunque pasaron siete años desde la ultimas vez-dijo nico bajando la cabeza.

-estas bien nico?-pregunto hanayo preocupada.

-eh? , si estoy bien, vamos- y se dirigieron al barco donde estaban umi y nozomi.

En el barco

-bien, antes de irnos me voy a presentar mejor-dijo nico- me llamo nico yazawa tengo veintitrés años y navego desde hace mucho tiempo junto a mi acompañante – nico miro a hanayo.

-m-me llamo hanayo koizumi tengo veintiuno y viajo hace tiempo junto a nico-

-bien, mi turno, me llamo nozomi tojo tengo veinticuatro años y también solía viajar pero desde hace unos años vivo en esta isla junto a mi abuela (la que se quiere robar la herencia…) –

-me llamo umi sonoda tengo veintidós años, vivo en esta isla desde que nací y esta será la primera vez que viaje-

-bien, ya que nos presentamos… tienen todo lo que necesitan ustedes?- pregunto nico.

-si- dijo nozomi.

-…-

-umi, sucede algo?-pregunto nozomi

-me olvide mi arco!-grito umi

-hay un arco aquí te parece bien usarlo?-pregunto hanayo.

-…- umi lo pensó – esta… bien…-

-entonces nos vamos- dijo nico.

Después de que todo esté listo se fueron hacia la isla Otonokizaka.

-bien, para que dijeron que iban a esa isla?-pregunto nico.

-iremos a buscar algo-dijo umi (ahora parece que umi se quiere robar la herencia :v)

-algunos vez fueron a esa isla?-pregunto hanayo.

-no y ustedes?-pregunto nozomi.

-nico sí, yo nunca esta será mi primera vez yendo a esa isla- dijo hanayo.

-entonces nicochi como es la isla?-

-muy rápido tomas confianza… pues la isla es muy grande y para entrar debes pasar por unos lugares peligrosos para llegar a la cuidad-

-parece que usted no tuvo ningún problema para llegar-dijo umi.

-no, fue cosa fácil- dijo nico con una sonrisa triunfante.

-y por qué volvió?-pregunto nozomi.

-por asuntos privados-dijo nico seria.

-entonces que clases de peligros hay en esa isla?- pregunto umi.

-todo lo que está ahí te mata, algunos hasta con la mirada-

-y como se las arregló para pasar sin ningún problema?-pregunto nozomi.

-hay que saber los puntos débiles de tus enemigos – dijo nico.

-hay muchos monstruos?- pregunto hanayo.

-sí, pero depende del camino que tomes menos monstruos habrá pero serán los más peligrosos-

-y en el mar hay peligro también?-pregunto umi.

-sí, pero antes de la isla hay otra más pequeña donde descansaremos un rato, no hay mucho peligro ahí-

-pero porque pararemos ahí?-pregunto umi.

-hanayo se marea si esta mucho tiempo en el barco, y este viaje será muy largo-

-usted sí que con- nozomi fue interrumpida al escuchar a alguien cantar, todas se acercaron al borde del barco para saber quién era la que cantaba.

"Daring! You'll be wild!"

"Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha?)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

Itchau kai?  
Ai nante hoshikunai to?  
Itchatta!  
Nee sore wa tada no joudan!  
Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete  
Demo demo muda yo  
Uso uso ureshii"

-pero que carajos?!-dijieron las cuatros.(yo también diría eso )

 **Continuara…**

 **lo raro vendrá en el siguiente capitulo XD**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y sobre Las parejas… bueno se valdrán cualquier pareja, menos honoeli, hononozo, kotohono, honoumi, honopana, honorin, hononico y honomaki pero si tsuhono, honokaxerena y honoanju. El fic no contendrá genderbend, lo estuve pensando mucho y lo dejare en yuri.  
Quien creen que estará esperando a nico? pista : no es maki.**

 **No usare las pareja nozoeli, kotoumi, rinpana y nicomaki por ahora, capas que más adelante cambie de opinión y haga que todas sean infieles :v y bueno nos vemos en una semana si es posible.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste el cap ...**

"chouten kiwame sasete  
watashi no bigaku/watashi no bibou  
chouten nobori tsumete  
te ga todokanai takane no flower  
I say "No. 1"  
my love only one!"

-no sabía que hacían conciertos aquí…-dijo nozomi.

"(daring! baby!)"

\- yo tampoco- dijo nico.

"Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha?)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)" 

Cuando el barco se acercó y después se detuvo en el lugar donde provenía esa canto que parecía de ángeles (cofcofmentiracofcof).

-qué es eso?-dijo hanayo.

-no sé pero parece peligro – dijo umi mientras apuntaba con el arco a esa criatura.

-espérate! umi no sabes si es malo – dijo nozomi mientras le quitaba el arco

-pero tampoco sabemos si es bueno!- umi agarro otra vez su arco y le apunto.

-espera, mejor le preguntamos primero –dijo nico.

-quien le pregunta?-pregunto hanayo

Las tres miraron a hanayo.

Unos minutos después…

-bien hanayo, tu puedes-dijo nico quien estaba atrás de unas cajas junto a nozomi y umi.

-que alguien me ayude!-

-nadie te va a ayudar así que ve y pregúntaselo!- le grito umi.

-espero que nozomi te deje en la friendzone- susurro hanayo.

hanayo se acercó al borde del barco y pudo ver a la criatura , quien estaba sentada en una piedra , la criatura tenía el pelo color rojo cereza , tenía es pelo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de color violeta (wiki … otra vez :v) , su ropa…era una remera roja con un tomate en medio, también una campera color negra y tenía una cola de pescado color roja.

-una sirena?-dijo hanayo ( para mí era un monstruo , ya que tiene una cola de pescado :v).

La supuesta sirena se dio cuenta de la presencia de hanayo y le quedo mirando con odio.

-y tú que tanto me vez?-

-e-es q-que quería saber si tú eres buena o mala-dijo hanayo

-depende de quién seas tú-

-m-mi nombre es hanayo koizumi y el tuyo?-

-mi nombre es maki nishikino-

-entonces hola maki, eres buena o mala?-dijo hanayo

-y para que quieres saber tanto eso?-dijo maki ( creo que es Ariel de la sirenita :v).

-por curiosidad –

-soy buena –dijo maki.

-umi no tiene que matarla ella es buena! – grito hanayo hacia donde estaban las otras tres escondidas.

-qué?! Me iban a matar!-grito maki (la iban a convertir en sushi…)

-bueno… umi te quería matar porque pensó que eras peligrosa, pero como eres buena dudo que lo haga –dijo hanayo.

-dices que lo dudas! me puede llegar a matar esa tal umi!-dijo maki

-pero no lo hará-dijo hanayo.

-y bien quien es ella hanayo?- pregunto nico quien se acercaba.

-ella es maki, maki nishikino y es una sirena-

-entonces ella era la que cantaba?-dijo nozomi quien también se acercó.

-si – dijo hanayo.

-pero de donde salía la música de fondo?- pregunto umi quien se acercó con su arco .

-de este mp3 –dijo maki.

-mp3?-dijo nico.

-sí, este mp3- maki agarro el mp3 que estaba cerca de ella.

-no sabía que las sirenas tenían mp3-dijo nozomi.

-es para el agua- dijo maki.

-maki estas ocupada?-pregunto hanayo.

-no, porque lo preguntas?-

-quieres venir con nosotras? , vamos en una aventura-dijo hanayo

-vamos a buscar a buscar mi herencia – dijo nozomi.

-claro – dijo maki.( ahora maki quiere la herencia)

-entonces te tendré que dar una parte de esa herencia maki-dijo nozomi.

-no gracias, estoy aburrida así que solo iré por la aventura… además que soy millonaria-eso ultimo lo susurro maki.(pero igual quieres la herencia )

-pero como hará para venir maki?-pregunto umi.

-tienes razón, ella no tiene piernas- dijo nico.

\- no hay problema- dijo maki y saco de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con una amatista – esto me ayudara- y se colocó el anillo.

Apareció todo un humo y tapo a maki, cuando el humo se desapareció maki tenía piernas. maki llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje y una botas marrones .

-qué?!-dijeron las cuatro.

-listo-dijo maki.

Después de esa transformación, maki subió al barco.

-bien maki ya que estas en el barco nos vamos a presentar –dijo nozomi- mi nombre es nozomi tojo y tengo veinticuatro años-

-mi nombre en umi sonoda y tengo veintidós años-

-tu eres la que me quiso matar!- dijo maki alterada.

-si maki es ella pero ahora no lo hará – dijo nozomi.

-mi nombre es nico yazawa y tengo veintitrés años, y ya conoces a hanayo, ella tiene veintiuno-

-mi nombre es maki nishikino y tengo veinte –dijo maki.

-eres la más joven maki- dijo hanayo

-la menor en este barco debe limpiar – dijo nico.

-ya les dije que me gusta matar duendes –dijo maki.

-oye! a quien le dices duende pescado podrido!-dijo nico.

-ooohhhh! – dijeron umi, nozomi y hanayo.

-si te sientes perseguida cómprate un perro!- le grito maki.( lo que se dicen en mi secundaria :v)

-bien, ya dejen de gritar – dijo nozomi.

-mejor ya vamos a esa isla nico – dijo umi.

Y el barco se dirigió a la isla que no estaba tan lejos.

-entonces solo se dirigen a esa isla?- pregunto maki.

-no, solo es para descansar un rato-dijo nico.

-maki tú ya fuiste a esa isla?- pregunto umi.

-algunas veces-dijo maki

-y que hay?-pregunto hanayo

-nada- dijo maki.

-porque nada?-dijo nozomi.

-todo lo que estaba ahí ya debe estar muerto-dijo maki.

-muerto?-pregunto nico.

-si, hay alguien que anda matando todo de esa isla-

-y quien es ese alguien maki?-pregunto umi.

-no sé muy bien nunca vi a esa criatura – dijo maki.

-entonces es muy peligrosa la isla-dijo umi

-sí, si vas muy dentro todo huela a muerto-

-y la sangre?-pregunto hanayo.

-no hay, ni una sola gota de sangre –dijo maki

-entonces es un vampiro-dijo nico.

-no es un vampiro- dijo maki

-nadie sabe sobre esa criatura?-pregunto nozomi.

-escuche que dicen que mata con la mirada, por eso no hay nada en esa isla… todos ya están muertos-

-entonces de quien escuchaste eso?-pregunto nico.

-de unos viajeros que se fueron de esta isla hace unos meses-dijo maki.

-que más sabes maki?-pregunto hanayo.

-solo se su nombre, al parecer uno que puedo escapar escucho su nombre-dijo maki

-y cuál es su nombre?-pregunto umi

-su nombre es- maki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el barco choco contra algo.

-llegamos a la isla- dijo nico.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la bestia? pista: rin no es, ya tengo trabajo para ella :v**

 **Sobre quien espera a nico… para los que adivinaron les digo que capas que cambie de persona  
el que pesca mucho, piensa mucho , mientras pescaba pensé sobre qué hacer con los otros personajes que faltan y cambie todo como lo tenía pensado, hasta las parejas como lo tenía pensado , pero el nozoumi quedara.**

 **Así que hasta el sábado que viene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen**

 **Hola! , aquí les traigo otro más capítulo, espero que les guste.**

-puedo decir el nombre de la bestia?-pregunto maki.

-no, hay que dejarlo para el final-dijo nico.

-maki mejor di el nombre, cuando la bestia esta por matar a nico-dijo umi.

-sí, tienes razón- dijo maki.

-mejor ya bajemos del barco-dijo nozomi.

Al bajar y pisar tierra… bueno arena, pisaron arena, después aparece la tierra. Porque primero está a arena y depuesto la tierra (bueno se entiende :v)

-y adónde vamos?-pregunto hanayo.

-lo más obvio hanayo es ir a buscar a esa bestia que nos puede matar con la mirada-dijo nozomi.

-tienes razón nozomi, para que irnos de esta isla e ir a otra isla más segura, es mejor ir y buscar a una bestia que nos va a matar!- dijo hanayo.

-hanayo no nos va a matar nadie, ni nada-dijo umi.

-que nos asegura eso?-pregunto maki.

-si algo nos mata ahora, este historia terminaría muy rápido- dijo nico.

-tienes razón…-dijo hanayo.

-bueno, que estamos esperando? vamos a buscar a la bestia!- dijo nozomi.

Y así las cinco se adentraron a la isla en busca de la bestia. En el camino se encontraron con cuerpos podridos, no se podía ver sangre, los cuerpos estaban intactos y se podía oler un horrible olor a muerto.

-cómo puede ser que esa bestia pueda vivir aquí, sin sentir asco con este olor – dijo nico.

-esto es una pista nicochi… la bestia no tiene nariz-dijo nozomi.

-se nota que muchas personas vinieron – dijo maki mientras miraba los cuerpos que al parecer eran de viajeros.

-siempre estuvo esta bestia viviendo en esta isla?-pregunto umi.

-creo que llego hace unos seis meses –dijo maki.

-entonces puede nadar-dijo hanayo.

-o volar, verdad maki?-dijo umi, pero nadie respondió.

-donde esta maki?!-dijo hanayo.

-estaba hace unos segundos acá con nosotras!-dijo umi.

-pero como fue que desapareció?!-dijo nico.

-debe ser que quedo atrás viendo algo!-dijo nozomi.

-espero que no se haya quedado viendo un maldito cuerpo!-dijo nico.

Las cuatros volvieron y llegaron hasta el barco, en todo el camino no encontraron a maki. Así que volvieron a adentrarse a la isla.

-maki! – grito hanayo.

-maki, donde estás?!- grito umi.

-maki! Por favor aparece!-grito nozomi.

-tsudere idiota dónde estás?! , deja de jugar a la escondidas! – grito nico.

Buscaron y gritaron sin parar , pasaron alrededor de tres horas y maki no parecía, cada segundo se preocupaban más por la desaparición de la menor.

-maki…aparece… por favor-dijo hanayo, quien ya está casada de caminar tanto.

-donde estas maki?-dijo umi que también ya estaba cansada.

-no tiene caso ya buscamos mucho y no aparece-dijo nico que ya le dolían mucho las piernas por caminar tanto.

-no! tenemos que seguir buscando! … maki volverá, ella aparecerá-dijo nozomi quien estaba demasiado preocupada por maki.

-nozomi, ya debe estar mu-

-no digas eso nico! , Ella está bien! debe estar en algún lugar… solo hay que seguir buscando-dijo nozomi. (No sé ustedes pero yo acá estoy viendo nozomaki…)

-mejor descansemos un rato y después sigamos buscando – dijo umi

-está bien –dijo hanayo.

Se sentaron es una rocas que estaban cercas y no había muertos.

-chicas ase rato estamos en esta isla y en ningún momento nos cruzamos con la bestia-dijo hanayo.

-tienes razón, la bestia nunca apareció-dijo nico.

-creen que nos estará siguiendo?-pregunto umi.

-estará esperando a que nos distraigamos y así atacar?-dijo nozomi.

-tenemos que estar alerta- dijo umi.

Mientras tantos… lo que sucedió con maki (desde acá se va a contar desde cuando maki desapareció, será desde el punto de vista de maki)

-o volar, verdad maki?-escuche que dijo umi, cuando esta por responderle sentí que alguien me estiro de brazo, después sentí un fuerte golpe y todo se volvió negro…

No sé cuánto paso desde que me desmaye, pero no sé dónde estoy. Me siento y después trato de ponerme de pie pero escucho una voz desconocida a mis espaldas.

-parece que ya despertaste cariño, dormirte mucho tiempo-

Cuando iba a darme vuelta para saber quién era, siento que me tapan los ojos con unas manos que para decir verdad era muy suaves.

-es mejor que no te muevas…-escucho que me dicen susurrando en mi oído, sé que la que habla es una chica, que hace una chica en esta isla tan peligrosa?.

-por qué no me puedo mover?-le pregunto.

-si obedeces contestare cualquier pregunta-

-está bien- le contesto, me da curiosidad esta chica además que tiene una hermosa voz.

-primero tapemos esos hermosos ojos que me muero por ver –y me coloca una venda en mis ojos-ya puedes pararte-

Me pongo de pie y siento miedo, de pronto escucho la voz de las chicas llamándome, deben estar muy preocupadas por mi desaparición.

-no te preocupes, pronto iras con ellas… eres muy hermosa, dime como es tu bello nombre?-

-m-maki-por qué me siento nerviosa, tengo que parecer fuerte!

-no tengas mied no te are daño… solo quiero conocerte un poco más- siento que se acerca a mí y doy un paso atrás.

-que quieres?-le pregunto.

-solo quiero conocerte…-me agarra del brazo.

-por qué yo?-trato de soltarme de su agarre pero es fuerte.

-Porque eres muy hermosa-se está acercando mucho!.

-por qué no te puedo ver?-le pregunto.

-haces muchas preguntas-pareciera que se enojó- no me puedes ver por qué sería muy peligroso… por ahora-

-y que haces en esta isla?-le pregunto

-nada interesante-está muy cerca de mí, puedo sentir su respiración y todavía no me suelta el brazo.

-como llegaste a la isla?-

-mejor callemos esa boca maki…-de la nada corta nuestra distancia y me besa… me acaba de besar alguien quien ni siquiera conozco y tampoco puedo ver! , aunque se siente bien.

\- como lo imagine tus labios saben muy bien-me dice al separarse de mí.

-pero por qué hiciste eso?!-le grito

-porque eres demasiado hermosa y no me pude resistir- su repuesta me hizo enojar más.

-déjame quiero ir donde están las chicas!-

-acaso no te diviertes conmigo maki?-me dice.

-no! –le grito.

-está bien maki, te dejare ir con tus amigas… pero antes no quieres ver a la persona que te acaba de besar?-me pregunta.

Lo pienso un momento y decido contestarle.

-si-

-pero antes quédate quieta un minuto, si?-

-si-aunque este muy enojada con esta chica, quiero saber quién es.

Siento que se aleja pero después vuelve.

-esta lista maki?-

-sí, estoy lista-me quita la venda pero me vuelve a tapar los ojos con su mano.

-antes, cierra tus ojos unos segundos-le hago caso y vuelvo a sentir que se aleja.

-listo maki, abre tus ojos-me dice y los abro, me encuentro con una chica sonriendo y la chica es muy linda, no puedo hablar, no sé qué decir.

-vamos maki di algo- me dice

-yo…-

-está bien- se acerca a mí - eres muy hermosa maki, quisiera que fueras mía pero tienes que irte con tus amigas, deben estar muy preocupadas por ti –

-tú eres –

-así es maki soy la gran bestia que a mato a todos los de esta isla, quisiera hablar más contigo pero es mejor que te vayas con tus amigas-

Después vuelvo a ver todo oscuro…

Volviendo donde están las demás.

-bien sigamos buscando-dijo umi.

Después de caminar unos metros más encontraron a maki tirada en el suelo.

-maki!- dijo nozomi y se acercó a ella.

-maki…-dijo hanayo quien se estaba acercando junto a umi y nico.

-vamos maki despierta!-dijo nozomi quien estaba arrodillada cerca de maki.

-Mm-

-maki!- dijo nozomi.

-dónde estoy?…-pregunto maki quien estaba despertando.

-maki estábamos tan preocupadas que te sucedió?-dijo hanayo.

-qué?...- dijo maki mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de nozomi.

-donde estabas maki?-le pregunto umi.

-yo estaba…-maki al recordar todo lo que paso con la otra chica su cara se volvió roja.

-maki?-le dijo hanayo.

-yo no recuerdo nada!-dijo maki.

-al menos recuerdas el lugar?-le pregunto nico.

-no… mejor nos vamos de esta isla-dijo maki todavía roja.

-no, primero encontraremos a esa bestia- dijo nozomi.

-no, mejor vámonos!-dijo maki.

-maki porque te quieres ir? estas ves estaremos alertas y no te sucederá nada- dijo umi.

-sí, maki te cuidare, no te preocupes- dijo nozomi, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a umi. (Celosa umi?, nozomi te dejara en la friendzone!)

-así que por donde empezamos a buscar?-pregunto hanayo.

-no lo sé- dijo umi

-yo les puedo ayudar-

Las cinco se dieron vuelta para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

-tu…- dijo nico.

 **Continuara….**

 **y les gusto?.**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la "bestia" que beso a maki?**

 **Estoy entre nozomaki o nozoumi, ¿cual les parece mejor?**

 **¿Cómo andan con esto del final love live? i'm so, so  
with this final love live :v**

 **nos vemos el próximo sábado**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola! :D , sobre la bestia… decidí dejar al personaje que escogido primero.**

-tu… -dijo nico- quién eres?-

\- q-que – dijo maki con toda la cara roja.

-si quién eres?- dijo umi – donde está el arco cuando lo necesito-

-déjenme presentarme, yo soy su asesina – dijo con una sonrisa - soy la última persona que verán, ya que sus ojos nunca más se abrirán-

\- e-e-eres la bestia! –dijo hanayo.

-estas en lo cierto pequeña-

\- estás loca! – le grito nico.

\- n-no podes h-hacer un intercambio? – dijo nozomi.

-cómo cuál?-

-te daremos algo a cambio de nuestras vidas – dijo nozomi.

-está bien, yo quiero…- dijo la "bestia" – a maki-chan-

-qué?! – dijeron las cinco.

-como escucharon yo quiero a maki-chan -

\- no! – le grito nozomi.

-yo creo que es una buena idea – dijo umi

-umi! , eres capaz de abandonar a maki?! – le grito nozomi.

\- Mmm… si – dijo umi.

-entonces me quedare con maki-chan? – pregunto la "bestia".

-primero queremos saber tu nombre – dijo nico.

-está bien- dijo la bestia – mi nombre es –

-espérate! – maki le interrumpió.

-qué?- pregunto nico.

-me dejaran?! – pregunto maki.

\- si –dijo umi

\- pero por qué?! – dijo maki.

-porque es un trato justo – dijo umi

-umi acaso me odias?- pregunto maki.

\- eh? , bueno veras…-dijo umi.

-umi, responde rápido!- dijo nico.

\- no! , Si! , no lo sé! -dijo umi.

-umi?- dijo nozomi.

-oigan! , Me dan a maki-chan o no?-

-solo di tu nombre y listo – dijo nico.

-mi nombre es kotori minami – dijo la "bestia" (como verán habrá kotomaki)

-kotori… - dijo maki.

-bien kotori, bienvenida – dijo hanayo.

-qué?- dijo kotori.

-vendrás con nosotras – dijo nozomi con una sonrisa.

-eh?- kotori no entendía nada.

-mi nombre nico yazawa –

-el mío es hanayo koizumi-

\- umi sonoda – dijo umi decepcionada, ya que kotori no se llevó a maki.

-yo soy nozomi tojo y supongo que ya conoces a maki jejeje-

-pero… por qué?- pregunto kotori.

-porque será divertido tener una nueva amiga – dijo nozomi.

-entonces pasare más tiempo con maki-chan?- pregunto kotori.

-si – dijo nico.

-si! – kotori abrazo a maki.

-espera que haces?!- le grito maki.

-bien es hora que nos vayamos – dijo nico.

\- adonde iremos?- pregunto kotori.

\- a la isla Otonokizaka - dijo umi.

-porque? - pregunto kotori.

-iremos a buscar mi herencia- dijo nozomi

-están seguras de ir a esa isla?- dijo kotori.

-si- dijo nico.

-pero es una muerte segura!- dijo kotori.

-y qué? , te tenemos a ti, kotori, eres como una ventaja – dijo hanayo.

-pero si yo vine a esta isla porque casi muero en aquella – dijo kotori.

-qué? pero si mataste a todos los de esta isla!- dijo maki

-lo sé, pero estos seres eran muy débiles, así que fácil se hizo el trabajo- dijo kotori.

-entonces moriremos?- pregunto hanayo.

\- no, sobreviviremos!- dijo nico.

Las seis se fueron al barco para dirigirse a la isla.

-entonces aumentaron su fuerza esas bestias- dijo nico.

-sí, que mal tendré que volver, lo más seguro es que cuando me vea, me mate…- dijo kotori.

-quien te quiere matar kotori? – pregunto nozomi.

-alguien que considere mi amiga y término queriendo matarme – dijo kotori.

-pero si era tu amiga porque te quiere matar?- pregunto umi.

-el poder la volvió loca y quiso matar a todos – dijo kotori.

-poder?- dijo nico.

-hace unos ochos meses una pareja descubrió algo que hace que seas más fuerte, lo llamaron efecto nozomi, todo iba bien, a los humanos los hicieron fuertes y así estaban a nuestro nivel, hasta que se les dio por probarlo en una bestia, todas las bestias quedaron asombradas y también lo probaron, al mes todos peleaban por conseguir más poder, los que creadores se negaron a dar más porque los volvía locos ,por lo tanto los mataron-dijo kotori.

-nozomi…-dijo umi.

\- mutaban a las personas – dijo nico.

-qué raro- dijo nozomi – pero entonces si los creadores están muertos, ese laboratorio ya no funciona?-

\- el efecto nozomi sigue en pie, al parecer alguien siguió con el experimento y lo vende a los desesperados por el poder - dijo kotori.

-siguen mutando? – preguntó umi.

-sí, los humanos se convirtieron en bestias y las bestias en monstruos – dijo kotori.

-entonces si vamos, podemos llegar a morir…-dijo nico

-pero kotori, tu no mutaste? – pregunto nozomi.

\- yo no quiero nada, ni busca nada –dijo kotori.

-pero porque mataste a todos los de esas isla?- pregunto umi.

-porque ellos buscaban pelea –dijo kotori- y debo admitir que me agrado matarlos…-

-nozomi, estas segura de ir a buscar esa herencia? – pregunto nico.

-sí, algo me dice que si vamos podes detener esas pelea – dijo nozomi.

-y que es esa herencia?- pregunto kotori.

-no lo sé, solo dijeron que tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo nozomi.

-es raro que haya alguna herencia ahí, sabes quién te la dará?- dijo kotori.

-no, pero capas alguien la tiene y está esperando que vaya por ella – dijo nozomi.

-con "alguien" te refieres a un humano?- pregunto kotori.

-debe ver algún humano que no lo quiso probar – dijo nozomi.

-si hay alguien así debe estar muerto ya- dijo kotori.

-oigan, donde están hanayo y maki? – pregunto umi.

En otro lado der barco donde se encontraban hanayo y maki.

-umi odiara a las sirenas?- pregunto maki.

-no lo creo- dijo hanayo.

-entonces por qué me odia?-dijo maki.

-mmm… capas porque nozomi se preocupó mucho por ti, cuando desapareciste – dijo hanayo.

-y eso que?- dijo maki.

\- parece que umi no quiere competencia – dijo hanayo.

-competencia?- pregunto maki.

-no lo entiendes maki, umi quiere a nozomi y parece que nozomi te quiere a ti- dijo hanayo.

-pero yo no quiero a nozomi- dijo maki.

-entonces a quien quieres maki?- pregunto hanayo.

-yo quiero…- maki se puso roja- a…-

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Le agrado el capítulo?**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la persona que maki quiere?**

 **Vale, sobre el capítulo, bueno… ni yo sé que escribí, veamos, kotori es la "bestia", maki quiere a alguien, cosas malas pasaron en la isla Otonokizaka y ya se nota quienes tienen la culpa.  
Para ser sincera no tenía pensado que el fic tomara ese giro, estaba escribiendo y mientras escribía iba poniendo lo primero que me pasaba por la cabeza XD. Pero espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Live no me pertenece.  
Hola!, bueno, aquí es domingo pero sé que en otro lado todavía es sábado así que subí el capítulo un sábado XD ( soy esa clase de personas que le gusta ser puntual con las cosas :v) **

-yo quiero… - maki se puso roja - a… nadie-

-que tsudere - dijo hanayo.

-no soy tsudere! - dijo maki.

-sí, si –dijo hanayo – mejor vamos donde están las demás -

-antes… a ti quien te gusta? - pregunto maki.

-a mí, no me gusta – dijo hanayo.

-como sé que no mientes? - pregunto maki.

-porque yo no me pongo nerviosa y tampoco me pongo roja jajaja - dijo hanayo.

-mejor vámonos- dijo maki molesta.

Donde estaban kotori, umi, nico y nozomi.

-que hacen? - pregunto hanayo

-donde estaban ustedes? - pregunto umi.

-estábamos hablando – dijo hanayo.

-se podría saber de qué? - pregunto nozomi.

-no!- dijo maki.

-maki estaba hablando de lo genial que es kotori- mintió hanayo.

-qué?!- dijo maki con la cara roja.

-enserio?! , Maki-chan me ama!- dijo kotori y abrazo a maki.

-eso es verdad maki?- pregunto nozomi un poco triste.

-no!, hanayo mintió!- dijo maki tratando de que kotori la suelte.

-eso espero- dijo nozomi en voz baja.

"podría tirar a maki por la borda, pero es una sirena… más que la use como escudo en esa isla"-pensó umi.

-bien, kotori cuéntanos más sobre lo que está pasando en esa isla- dijo nico.

-eso era todo – dijo kotori dejando de abrazar a maki.

-que sucede en esa isla?- pregunto maki.

-nada malo- dijo kotori.

-nada malo? , si acabas de decirnos que cuando lleguemos a esa isla podemos morir- dijo umi.

-pensé que no íbamos a ir – dijo kotori.

-que te hizo pensar eso?- pregunto nozomi.

-bueno… después de que le conté todo los peligro que había, pensé que no querían ir – dijo kotori.

-acaso piensas que somos miedosas? – dijo umi.

-no, pero sabes umi-chan… sino fuera el por qué estas enamorada de otra persona, serias una buenas opción -dijo kotori.

-de que estas hablando?!- dijo umi toda roja

-de que estarías ahora en el lugar de maki-chan- dijo kotori.

-puedes saber de quién está enamorada otra persona?- pregunto maki.

-no, es solo que lo de umi-chan es muy obvio jajaja- dijo kotori.

\- yo todavía no lo he descubierto, me dicen- dijo nozomi.

-enserio?, umi-chan es muy obvia, con tan solo mirarla se puede saber – dijo kotori.

-eh?, umi dime quien te gusta – dijo nozomi.

\- n-no m-m-me gusta nadie- dijo umi.

-no mientas umi, si dicen que se te nota – dijo nozomi.

\- no me gusta nadie!- dijo umi.

-bien, ya dejen eso – dijo nico- estamos por llegar a la isla-

-ya tan rápido?- dijo hanayo.

-sí, espero que nadie se pierda esta vez – dijo nico mirando a maki.

-no te preocupes nico-chan, yo vigilare a maki-chan para que no le pase nada- dijo kotori.

-pero si yo no me perdí! , fue culpa de ko- kotori le tapó la boca a maki con la mano.

-maki-chan no le tienes que echar la culpa a otros, sabes?- dijo kotori.

El barco choco contra algo.

\- ya llegamos- dijo nico.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la isla.

-ya llegaron nuestras invitadas no deseadas – dijo alguien sentado en un tipo de trono.

-qué quieres que hagamos con ellas?-

-nada, no van a sobrevivir ni diez minutos-

-pero parece que hay alguien de esta isla con ellas-

-quién es?-

-es… no puede ser, volvió- dijo la persona sorprendida y triste a la vez.

-con que el pequeño pajarito volvió-

-si esta con ellas, si van a sobrevivir-

-no, quiero que tú te encargues de derivar al pájaro-

-está bien…-

Donde están las chicas.

-no se escucha nada – dijo hanayo.

-eso se significa que hay que estar alertas – dijo nico- bajemos-

Las seis bajaron del barco.

\- parece que no hay ningún pueblo por aquí- dijo umi, umi llevaba su arco.

-lo hay, pero está en el centro de la isla- dijo kotori.

-bien que estamos esperando, vamos- dijo nozomi.

Las seis se adentraron a la isla, caminaron como dos horas.

-no hay nadie en esta isla?- dijo hanayo.

-parecen que se fueron de vacaciones – dijo maki.

-no se dejen engañar, deben estar esperando que nos distraigamos para atacar- dijo nico

-tienes razón, pero es raro- dijo kotori.

-por qué?- pregunto nozomi.

-por qué conociendo esta isla, ya nos tuvieron que atacar cuando pisamos tierra- dijo kotori.

-qué?, entonces donde demonios están todos? – dijo nico.

-no lo sé, pero mejor volvamos – dijo kotori.

\- por qué? , nadie nos atacó- dijo umi.

-por qué nos deben estar esperándonos, más adelante – dijo kotori.

-quieres decir que todos las bestias de esta isla están esperándonos para atacarnos todos juntos?- dijo maki.

-sí, pero si van a hacer eso quiere decir que ya sabían que ustedes vendrían aquí- dijo kotori.

-cómo?!- dijo hanayo.

-no lo sé, pero volvamos a barco lo más pronto posible- dijo kotori.

Las seis espesaron a correr en dirección al barco.

-si llegan a hacerle algo a mi barco, juro que prendo fuego esta isla!- dijo nico mientras corría.

-tómalo como una promesa- dijo kotori.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el barco, el barco estaba prendido fuego.

-no! , Mi barco!- grito nico.

-bueno, parece que te escuchar – dijo maki.

-bien, ahora no tenemos nada con que volver- dijo umi.

-no nos queda otra que ir a buscar algún barco- dijo nozomi.

-pero donde conseguiremos un bar- hanayo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien las empujo a las seis a un pozo.

\- espero que nos le duela la caída – dijo alguien que las miraba caer.

El pozo era muy hondo.

-aaaahhhhh! - grito hanayo

-deja de gritar, hace cinco minutos estamos cayendo – dijo nico.

-pero cuando hicieron este pozo?! - dijo maki.

-sí que estaban preparados - dijo kotori

-tendrá fin esto? – pregunto nozomi.

-parece que muy pronto llegaremos al final, porque estamos cayendo cada vez más rápido- dijo umi.

-enser- maki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayeron sobre algo suave.

-esto es una almohada?- dijo nico.

-al menos no querían matarnos- dijo kotori.

-jajajaja - las seis dirigieron la vista así la persona que se estaba riendo.

-y tú quién eres?- pregunto kotori.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Le gusto?**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la persona que se ríe?**

 **Tarde en subir el capítulo, porque me desperté tarde, después cuando iba a empezar a escribir mi hermano me quita la computadora, pensé en escribir en la tablet pero la tenía mi hermana, cuando consigo la Tablet empecé a jugar al sif (quiero esa maki :v) , hasta que por fin mi hermano me devuelve la computadora y pude escribir :v.  
¿alguno está jugando por la maki?.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**  
 **Hola! , hace mucho que no escribo en tablet , perdón si algo está mal escrito , no se que le pasa a mi computadora y no me deja escribir :'v .**

* * *

-y tu quien eres? -preguntó kotori.  
-yo... Yo soy... Quien soy? Nya-

-yo te lo puedo decir - dijo kotori con una sonrisa.  
-no esta conforme por tener a maki y ahora quieres a esta niña ahora - dijo hanayo.  
-acaso tu la quieres?- preguntó kotori.  
-no, es sólo que tu ya tienes a maki- dijo hanayo.  
-acaso no puedo tener dos?- dijo kotori.  
-no -dijo hanayo.  
-di la verdad tu la quieres!- dijo kotori.  
-no! La cosa es que no puedes tener a dos! Maki di algo ! - dijo hanayo.  
-a mi no me metan! -dijo maki.  
-etto...oigan nya-  
-que?!- dijeron hanayo y kotori.  
-puedo presentarme? Nya-  
-claro -dijo nozomi.  
-gracias! Nya, bueno... Yo soy rin hoshizora nya, me dijeron que me tengo que deshacer de usted nya-  
-quiero te dijo eso? -preguntó umi.  
-fue... Me dijo que no diga su nombre nya- dijo rin.  
-rin... Acaso lo que veo es que tu tienes orejas de gato?- dijo hanayo.  
-no sólo tengo orejas de gato nya! Tambien una cola nya- dijo rin mostrando su cola de gato.  
-eso es causa del efecto nozomi? - preguntó kotori.  
\- si nya- dijo rin.  
-dime rin, hay alguna manera de que nos dejes ir?- preguntó nozomi.  
-mmm... Si nya- dijo rin -se puede saber cuál es? - preguntó nozomi.  
-tienen que adivinar mi adivinanza nya- dijo rin.  
-sólo eso es? - preguntó nico.  
-si pero no será fácil nya- dijo rin.  
-di tu adivinanza - dijo umi.  
-esta bien que sean tres? Nya- preguntó rin.  
-claro -dijo nozomi.  
-Todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie nya- dijo rin- quien responderá? Nya-  
-sólo una puede decir la respuesta?-pregunto maki.  
-si nya, tambien si fallan en las tres yo sigo con mi trabajo pero si asiertan al menos una , pueden ser libres nya- dijo rin.  
-es por tiempo ? - preguntó umi.  
-no nya- dijo rin - quien responde? -preguntó kotori.  
-yo! -dijo nico.  
-preguntaré otra vez, quien responde? - dijo kotori.  
-oigan! Yo sé la respuesta dejenme responder ! - dijo nico.  
-esta bien, pero más te vale decir la respuesta correcta - dijo nozomi.  
-si , si - dijo nico - confía en mi-  
\- quien respondera? Nya- preguntó rin.  
\- yo - dijo nico.  
\- di tu nombre gnomo nya - dijo rin. - a quien le dices gnomo ?, bola de pelos! - dijo nico.  
\- a ti , a quien más crees que se lo digo? Nya- dijo rin.  
\- tu ma- nozomi interrumpió a nico.  
-deja de pelear y responde! - dijo nozomi.  
\- esta bien- dijo nico enojada.  
-te diré una vez más la adivinanza nya- dijo rin.  
-habla - dijo nico.  
-Todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie nya- dijo rin .  
\- es fácil , la respuesta es...nico - dijo nico con una sonrisa triunfante.  
-que?! - dijeron nozomi, maki , kotori, hanayo y umi.  
-incorrecto nya- dijo rin.  
\- que?, la respuesta siempre es nico! - dijo nico.  
\- mata a nico y dejanos vivir! - dijo umi.  
\- lamentablemente no puedo nya- dijo rin.  
\- cual es la siguiente? Nico no responderá mas- dijo kotori.  
\- yo respondí bien- dijo nico enojada.  
\- no , no lo hiciste - dijo hanayo.  
-di la adivinanza rin- dijo kotori.  
-Si soy joven, joven quedo, si soy viejo, viejo quedo, tengo boca y no te hablo, tengo ojos y no te veo ¿Quién soy? Nya- dijo rin. -alguien sabe la respuesta?- preguntó kotori.  
\- aquí no es quien sabe la respuesta, piensen - dijo nozomi.  
\- puedo decir la respuesta?- dijo nico.  
\- no! - dijeron nozomi, hanayo , kotori , maki y umi.  
-mmm...si es viejo, viejo queda , si es joven , joven queda , tiene boca y no habla , tiene ojos y no ve... No tengo nada, me rindo - dijo hanayo.  
-yo también me rindo- dijo kotori.  
-yo igual- dijo maki.  
-quedas tu, nozomi - dijo umi.  
\- tan rápido se rinden?! - dijo nozomi.  
-si dejan a la gran nico responder ? - dijo nico.  
-no queremos morir- dijo nozomi.  
-ya se!- dijo hanayo.  
-tienes la respuesta? - dijo nozomi.  
-no! Pero tenemos a maki!- dijo hanayo.  
\- que quieres decir? - preguntó kotori.  
-maki tienes algún celular? - preguntó hanayo.  
\- si... - dijo maki sacando el celular, El celular era un Samsung Galaxy S ll.  
-tenías un celular! - dijo umi.  
-maki busca en internet la respuesta! - dijo hanayo.  
-tienes internet! - dijo umi.  
-bien, ensegui- rin le quito el celular a maki.  
\- sin trampa! Nya- dijo rin mientras tiraba el celular al piso y lo pisaba.  
-yo tengo la respuesta ! - dijo nico .  
\- esta bien nya - dijo rin.  
\- no! - dijo nozomi.  
\- el gnomo dice tener la respuesta así que dejarlo hablar nya - dijo rin- te diré una vez más la adivinanza nya-  
-son todo oidos- dijo nico.  
-Si soy joven, joven quedo, si soy viejo, viejo quedo, tengo boca y no te hablo, tengo ojos y no te veo ¿Quién soy? Nya- dijo rin.  
\- la respuesta es... Nico- dijo nico.  
\- noo!- dijeron nozomi , umi , maki , kotori y hanayo.  
\- incorrecto nya- dijo rin- el gnomo es idiota o se hace? -  
\- matenla antes que deje crías! - dijo umi.  
\- como es que existe alguien así! - dijo kotori.  
\- les queda una última adivinanza nya- dijo rin.  
\- di la adivinanza rin - dijo kotori.  
-Es cómo una paloma blanca y negra, pero vuela sin alas y habla sin lengua nya- dijo rin.  
\- dejen que la gran nico responda ! - dijo nico- la tercera siempre es la vencida! -  
-acaso nunca aprendes?! - dijo maki.  
\- dejen que yo respondo- dijo kotori.  
\- sabes la respuesta? - preguntó hanayo .  
\- si, rin yo responderé - dijo kotori.  
-esta bien, espero que no seas como el gnomo nya- dijo rin- te diré otra vez la adivinanza nya-  
-esta bien - dijo kotori.  
-Es cómo una paloma blanca y negra, pero vuela sin alas y habla sin lengua nya- dijo rin.  
\- es la carta- dijo kotori.  
-correcto! Nya- dijo rin - como sabías la respuesta?- preguntó nozomi.  
\- rin ya me dijo una vez esa adivinanza - dijo kotori- en realidad también sabía las respuestas de las otras dos-  
\- que?!- dijo umi.  
\- como es tu nombre? nya- pregunto rin.  
-soy kotori minami- dijo kotori - volví rin-chan -  
-kotori! Nya- dijo rin sorprendida.  
-oye rin ya terminaste ? -las siete mirando al lugar donde provenía esa voz.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Le gusto el capítulo?**  
 **¿Quien creen que sea ?**  
 **Sobre el otro fic... Bueno veré cuando tendré tiempo para escribirlo, la escuela ya no me deja ni respirar! , pensaba publicar algún one-shot entre semana pero con la tarea no tengo tiempo, apenas conseguí tiempo para escribir este capitulo y con tablet tardó más en escribir , hay posibilidades que el siguiente sábado no haya capítulo, por suerte en dos meses se viene las vacaciones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenece.**

 **Hola!, recupere mi computadora :D y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

-oye rin ya terminaste? -las siete mirando al lugar donde provenía esa voz.

-honoka-chan mira! kotori-chan volvió! nya – dijo rin .

-ko… kotori-chan! – dijo honoka corriendo para abrazar a kotori.

-honoka-chan!- dijo kotori aceptando el abrazo de honoka.

\- p-pensé que te habían matado! – dijo honoka.

-no, no lo hicieron – dijo kotori.

-pero entonces que paso?- dijo honoka dejando de abrazar a kotori.

-pues… me fui de vacaciones- dijo kotori

-vacaciones? – pregunto honoka.

-si –dijo kotori.

-te fuiste porque casi te matan, verdad?- dijo honoka.

-si jejeje – dijo kotori.

-bueno kotori, fue lindo volverte a ver pero te tienes que ir otra vez – dijo honoka.

-pero si acabo de volver, honoka acaso me estas echando?- dijo kotori.

-no es eso, es solo que… bueno como tu volviste eso quiere decir que saben que estas aquí y querrán desacerté de ti – dijo honoka.

-es mejor que corras kotori-chan nya!- dijo rin.

-no me importa, si volví es para quedarme – dijo kotori.

-etto… kotori- dijo umi.

-cierto! acompañe a estas viajeras ya que dicen venir a busca un herencia -dijo kotori.

-un herencia? nya- dijo rin.

-puede ver algo como eso aquí?- dijo honoka.

-al parecer si –dijo kotori.

-quieren acompañarnos?- pregunto nozomi.

-mmm… pero si ven que están vivas se enojara nya- dijo rin.

-y nos mataran a nosotras también por no cumplir con nuestro trabajo – dijo honoka.

-no tienen nada para escondernos?- pregunto kotori.

-esconderse? nya- dijo rin.

-sí, algo para ocultar nuestros rostros – dijo hanayo.

-hay unas túnicas con capuchas, eso nos servirá – dijo honoka.

-esperen aquí nya- dijo rin y se marchó con honoka.

-kotori podemos confiar en ellas?- pregunto nico.

-claro, ellas nos ayudaran sin ningún problema- dijo kotori.

-pero nos quisieron matar, como podremos confiar en ellas- dijo maki.

-porque son fieles a mí y no les harán daño a ustedes- dijo kotori.

-mientras no nos maten…- dijo hanayo.

-kotori… por que no dijiste las respuestas si las sabias?- pregunto nozomi.

-bueno, verán… solo, es que… no lo sé jejeje- dijo kotori.

-algo me dice que querías que nos maten- dijo umi.

-no es eso!- dijo kotori.

-entonces?- dijo umi.

-como sabrán me agrado matar a esas personas de la otra isla, bueno… me quedo ese toque sádico jejeje- dijo kotori.

-si nos mataban tu que ibas a hacer?- pregunto maki.

-lo más probable vengar su muerte- dijo kotori.

-con nuestras muertes habría más muerte?- dijo hanayo.

-si – dijo kotori- pero dejando eso de lado, hanayo, que dices de rin-chan?- ( no puedo separar al rinpana , eso sería muy cruel )

-que quieres decir?- dijo hanayo.

-sobre si es linda o no?- dijo kotori.

\- s-si lo es-dijo hanayo un poco roja

-que tanto? , Crees que ella llegue a ser hermosa?- pregunto kotori.

\- s-s-si es h-hermosa- dijo hanayo con la cara toda roja.

-entonces te gusta?- dijo kotori.

-qué?!- dijo hanayo.

-no digas que no, estuve notando que la estuviste mirando todo el rato- dijo kotori.

\- y-yo no estuve m-m-mirando la – dijo hanayo.

-sí, si lo que digas – dijo kotori – pero, ten en cuenta que no te la dejare tan fácil –

-ya llegamos! nya- dijo rin mientras traia una bolsa.

\- aquí esta lo que buscan – dijo honoka- espero que les guste las túnicas con capuchas solo hay en color negro-

-cuantas son? nya – dijo rin.

-somos seis- dijo nozomi.

-tengan – dijo honoka extendiéndole la bolsa con las túnicas.

-gracias- dijo kotori mientras sacaba un túnica y después pasaba la bolsa.

Las seis ya tenían puesto las túnicas.

-bien pónganse las capuchas – dijo honoka y las seis obedecieron.

-donde iremos?- pregunto hanayo

-donde está la herencia? nya – pregunto rin.

-no lo sé – dijo nozomi.

-entonces como lo encontraremos?!- pregunto honoka (que se quiere robarla herencia para comprar pan :v , hace tiempo no uso eso de "robar la herencia" XD )

-mejor solo busquemos algo que nos dé una pista de donde pueda estar – dijo kotori.

-entonces síganme, la salida queda por aquí- dijo honoka.

Siguieron a honoka hasta unas escaleras, se podía ver un poco de luz en la parte alta.

-tendremos que subir hasta haya arriba- dijo nico.

-no te quejes y camina- dijo umi.

Mientras subían pensaron que las escaleras no tenían fin.

-cuanto más hay que subir?- pregunto maki.

-caímos como cinco minutos así que esto tardara un poco- dijo kotori.

-pero honoka y rin no tardaron mucho en subir y bajar- dijo hanayo.

-por que tomamos el ascensor nya- dijo rin.

-hay ascensor?!- dijeron umi, maki, kotori , nozomi, hanayo y nico.

-si- dijo honoka.

-entonces por qué no usábamos eso para subir, en vez de estar subiendo por las escaleras?!- dijo umi.

-no lo sé nya- dijo rin.

-ya falta poco- dijo honoka.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras se encontraron con dos grandes puertas.

-bien, rin dame la llave – dijo honoka.

-la llave? nya- dijo rin.

-sí, la llave para abrir estas puertas- dijo honoka.

-yo no tengo la llave nya- dijo rin.

-pero si te di la llave a ti!- dijo honoka.

-no, tu siempre tuviste la llave nya- dijo rin.

-vale, volvamos y tomemos el ascensor!- dijo honoka.

-qué?!- dijeron las seis.

-jejeje- dijo honoka.

-son idiotas ustedes dos?!- dijo umi.

\- si/ si nya- dijeron honoka y rin.

-maldit- umi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que nozomi le tapó la boca.

-sería mejor no perder el tiempo y bajar rápido, no?-dijo nozomi.

Todas volvieron a las escaleras y bajaron.

-donde crees que estará la herencia, nozomi?- pregunto kotori.

-supongo que en ese pueblo que está en el centro- dijo nozomi.

-pueblo? nya- pregunto rin

-sí, el pueblo que está en el centro de la isla – dijo kotori.

-ya no hay un pueblo ahí nya- dijo rin.

-hace una semana ordenaron destruir ese lugar- dijo honoka.

\- que paso con las personas que vivían es ese lugar?- pregunto kotori.

-una mitad está bajo celdas y otra mitad, bueno…- dijo honoka-

Las chicas llegaron hasta la parte de abajo

-donde está el ascensor?- pregunto umi.

-por aquí nya- dijo rin y las dirigió hasta donde estaba el ascensor.

Cuando subieron empezó a sonar la canción Nico Puri Joushi Dou.

-pero qué?- dijo hanayo.

-es enserio?- dijo maki.

-es una broma, verdad?- dijo umi.

-por que vine con ustedes- dijo kotori.

-cómo puede existir algo como esto- dijo nozomi. (por favor tómenlo como una broma)

-no puede ser- dijo nico

El ascensor se detuvo.

-llegamos nya- dijo rin.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se vio a una persona parada al frente cruzada de brazos.

-no puede ser… ustedes son unas idiotas! saben en el problemas que se metieron?!- dijo la persona muy enojada.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **No habrá pregunta ya que es muy obvio el saber quién es xD.**

 **¿Le gusto el capítulo?**

 **Solo falta una semana para que se terminen las pruebas, después tendré más tiempo para escribir el otro fic y mas one-shot :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola!, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

-no puede ser… ustedes son unas idiotas! saben en el problema que se metieron?!- dijo la persona muy enojada.

-eli… digo ayase-san! No hicimos nada, no sé de qué problema estás hablando – dijo honoka mientras salía de ascensor junto a las demás.

-tardaron mucho y él se enojó-dijo eli – me pidió que venga a ver si terminaron el trabajo-

-terminamos nuestro trabajo! nya- dijo rin.

-quienes son esas personas?- pregunto eli.

-ellos… ellos son nya- rin no sabía que decir y todas se preocuparon, empezaron a pensar que la descubrirán, hasta que honoka hablo.

-ellos son las personas que mutaron por el efecto nozomi y como usted ya sabrá, algunas tienen deformidades - dijo honoka- así que las trajimos aquí para que con los restos de esas chicas, remplacen sus partes defectuosas –

-algunos tomaron sus brazos ya que no tenían nya- dijo rin e hizo señal para que alguna muestre su brazo, hanayo se dio cuenta de la señal y mostro su brazo- le quedaron perfecto los restos nya-

eli las miro con asco- también se desasieron de "ella"?- kotori se dio cuenta que hablan de ella.

-si…- dijo honoka triste.

-está bien… l-les puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo eli triste, kotori se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambio la expresión de eli a una triste.

-claro nya- dijo rin.

-… en privado?- dijo eli.

-eh?... si!- dijo honoka.

-síganme- dijo eli , honoka y rin siguieron a eli a una parte que no estaba tan lejos del lugar que estaban antes ,pero si a una distancia que no se pueda escuchar lo que hablan.

-estuvo cerca eso, no? jejeje – dijo nozomi.

-nico-chan sucede algo?- pregunto hanayo , nico no dijo nada , ni siquiera se movió.

-nicochi, que pasa?- pregunto nozomi mientras movía su mano frente la cara de nico.

\- nico-chan tú la conoces, verdad?- pregunto kotori, Todas miraron a kotori , nico quedo sorprendida por la pregunta de kotori.

-si- dijo nico, hanayo miro a nico.

-como lo imagine jejeje-dijo kotori – solo te diré una cosa, ella cambio –

-kotori… cuando pregunto si también se deshicieron de "ella", se referían a ti?- pregunto nozomi.

-si… parece que al menos se acordó de mi jajaja- dijo kotori un poco triste.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encuentran eli, honoka y rin.

-que nos querías preguntar ayase-san?- dijo honoka.

-bueno… q-quería saber cómo estaba ella- dijo eli.

-bueno… por que no se lo preguntas tu misma nya- dijo rin, honoka le tapó la boca a rin.

-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto eli enojada.

-lo que rin quiere decir es que… haremos sus tumbas y podrás ir a visitarla- dijo honoka mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de rim.

-pero ella estaba muy feliz! nya- dijo rin.

-feliz?-dijo eli.

-si! , ella parecía muy feliz por estar otra vez aquí nya-dijo rin.

-mmm… bueno solo quería saber eso- dijo eli y se fue.

-eso estuvo cerca – dijo honoka.

-tienes razón! nya- dijo rin.

-volvamos con las demás- dijo honoka.

honoka y rin se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las demás.

-volvimos!- dijo honoka.

-ahora adonde iremos?- pregunto umi.

-supongo que encontrar a alguien que nos puede ayudar- dijo honoka.

-podemos ir a ver a las personas que están encerradas y preguntarle si saben lago- dijo kotori.

-pero es difícil ir a ver a las personas que están encerradas nya- dijo rin.

-por qué?- pregunto maki.

-no dejan entrar a cualquiera… pero sé que a alguien si nya- rin miro a honoka.

-honoka?- dijo kotori.

-si, por alguna razón ella puede ir a ese lugar si problema nya- dijo rin.

-es que stubasa confía en mí, eso es todo- dijo honoka.

-kira-san?, ella es un guardia?- pregunto kotori.

-sí, el turno de la mañana lo toma anju, el de la tarde stubasa y el de la noche erena- dijo honoka.

-entonces vamos a buscar a kira-san- dijo kotori.

-donde están encerradas esas personas?- pregunto nozomi.

-mmm… creo que lo trasladaron nya- dijo rin.

-lo trasladaron al lugar donde estaba ese pueblo- dijo honoka- síganme- las chicas siguieron a honoka pero no fueron tan lejos ya que alguien las detuvo.

-erena?- dijo honoka, erena junto a doce guardias estaban parados frente a las chicas.

-llévenselas- dijo erena, cada guardia agarro del brazo a las chicas, menos a honoka y rin.

-espera erena! porque tienes que llevártelas?!- dijo honoka.

-porque son órdenes – dijo erena.

-pero ellas digo estas personas no hicieron nada malo nya- dijo rin.

-no me importa quienes son, ordenes son ordenes – dijo erena.

\- pero que hicieron?- pregunto honoka.

-al parecer no son de esta isla y él las quiere bajo rejas – dijo erena y los guardias bajaron las capuchas para mostrar los rostros de las chicas.

-adonde las llevaran? nya- pregunto rin.

-eso no te incumbe, vámonos- dijo erena y se fue junto a los guardias con las chicas.

-ahora que aremos, honoka? nya- pregunto rin.

-pos seguirlos rin, además se dirigen a lugar a donde íbamos nosotras antes – dijo honoka.

Cuando llegaron, metieron a las chicas en una celda.

-espero que pasen bien la noche- dijo erena y se acercó a donde estaba stubasa.

-ya puede irte, yo me encargo – dijo erena y stubasa se marchó.

En el camino stubasa se encontró con honoka y rin.

-stubasa! necesito que me dejes entrar a ese lugar!- dijo honoka.

-honoka no puedo, erena estas a cargo ahora tendrás que esperar hasta mañana en la tarde- dijo stubasa.

-vamos honoka, vendremos mañana nya- dijo rin y se fue con honoka.

En el lugar donde están las chicas, todas estaban sentadas en el piso.

-ahora que aremos…- dijo umi.

-no lo sé, solo nos queda esperar- dijo kotori.

-nos mataran?- pregunto hanayo.

-lo dudo, pero mañana en la tarde le toca a stubasa vigilar así que honoka y rin vendrán a ayudarnos – dijo kotori.

-escuchen!, mañana temprano las llevaran a ustedes , así que pasen bien la noche por que esta será las ultima que pasen juntas- dijo erena.

-qué?!- dijeron las chicas.

-como escucharon así que váyanse a dormir- dijo erena y se fue.

-ayudaaa!- grito hanayo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Quién creen que las venga a ayudar?**

 **¿Le gusto el capítulo?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen  
Hola, perdón por no subir el capítulo antes no tuve tiempo por toda la tarea que me habían mandado y este sábado no habrá capitulo.**

* * *

-ayudaaa!- grito hanayo.

-para que gritas? acaso piensas que alguien vendrá y nos salvara?- pregunto umi.

-que negativa eres, ya estoy en dudan si sacarte a ti también – las seis miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz, que era al otro lado de las rejas.

-tú quién eres?- pregunto nico.

-yukiho –chan! alisa-chan! cuanto tiempo sin verlas- dijo kotori.

-kotori-san!- dijeron yukiho y alisa.

-pensamos que estabas… bueno…- dijo yukiho.

-muerta? bajo tierra junto a los gusanos? o en el fondo del mar?- dijo kotori.

-pensé que mi hermana- decía alisa, se podía ver en sus ojos que algunas lágrimas estaban por escapar.

-no, no lo hizo, pude escapar- dijo kotori.

-quiero saber algo, como es que saben que estábamos aquí?- pregunto nozomi.

-escuche a mi hermana hablar sobre que sus amigas estaban encerradas y que las iban a matar- dijo yukiho.

-y mi hermana me conto que mañana en la mañana iban a matar a unas intrusas que llegaron a la isla- dijo alisa.

-así que iba ser lógico que eran ustedes esas "intrusas" -dijo yukiho.

-qué hay de las otras personas que también están encerradas? pudieron se unas de ellas también- dijo maki.

-sí, pero a las otras personas las mataran en dos semanas- dijo yukiho.

-cómo entraron? erena está vigilando- pregunto kotori.

-hicimos un agujero en el piso- dijo alisa mientras les señalaba donde estaba el hueco.

-como saldremos de aquí?- pregunto hanayo.

-bueno, no podemos usar explosivos ya que llamaría mucho la atención…- dijo alisa mientras se ponía pensar.

-alguien tiene algun hacha?- pregunto yukiho.

-hay una cerca de aquella puerta, vi que un guardia la había dejado- dijo umi.

-bien!- dijo yukiho mientras iba a agarrar el hacha- supongo que esto servirá bien- yukiho se acercó a hasta la celda de las chicas- todas atrás, no quiero hacerme responsable de ninguna si salen heridas – dijo yukiho , todas dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás , yukiho levanto el hacha e intento romper las barras, fallo en el primer intento- maldición!-

-no maldigas!, lo quiero intentar ahora yo! – dijo alisa mientras le quitaba el hacha.

-no creo que puedas alisa- dijo yukiho.

-ya verás!- dijo alisa, golpeo las rejas con el hacha y estas se rompieron fácilmente.

-qué?!- dijo yukiho mientras veía caer la reja.

-jejeje, ves que pude- dijo alisa feliz.

\- s-si… bueno hay que irnos!- dijo yukiho.

-quien diría que alisa era más fuerte que tu jajaja- dijo kotori mientras salía de la celda y las demás la seguían detrás.

-espero que nos le importe ensuciar un poco sus ropas- dijo alisa mientras baja por el hueco.

-no te preocupes – dijo kotori seguía a alisa.

-tu no vienes, yukiho?- pregunto umi.

-sí, pero saldré ultima por si pasa algo – dijo yukiho.

-está bien- dijo umi y bajo, las demás la seguían.

-veremos qué tan inteligente eres erena- yukiho dejo una nota en el suelo y después se fue.

En el otro lado del túnel que se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar donde estaban las celdas.

-sí que hicieron un buen trabajo alisa-chan – dijo kotori mientras salía de hueco con ayuda de alisa.

-gracias!- dijo alisa.

Así fueron saliendo una por una.

-adonde iremos?- pregunto nozomi.

-a mi casa!- dijo alisa.

-no, tu hermana está ahí y nos meteremos en muchos problemas si nos ve, así que iremos a mi casa y mañana por la mañana veremos que hacer- dijo yukiho.

-donde queda tu casa?- pregunto hanayo.

-queda a unas dos horas de aquí, pero llegaremos más rápido si vamos por el bosque de los perdidos-dijo yukiho.

-"bosque de los perdidos"?- pregunto maki.

-sí, siempre que alguien entra ahí se termina perdiendo- dijo alisa.

-entonces porque iremos ahí?!- dijo umi.

-porque solo los idiotas se pierden – dijo yukiho.

-honoka-chan nunca se perdió- dijo alisa.

-porque si no te has fijado le puse un collar que tiene una campanita, así siempre sabremos donde esta y nunca se perderá- dijo yukiho.

-por eso siempre se escuchaba el ruido de un campana!- dijo nico.

-ahora vamos!- dijo alisa.

Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar al bosque, con solo verlo les daba escalofríos y se podía notar que había mucha neblina, parecía más un bosque salió de un cuento de hadas, apenas se podía ver que había pequeño sendero.

-listas?- pregunto yukiho.

-no!- dijeron las demás menos alisa.

-miedosas jajaja- dijo alisa.

\- n-no so-somos miedosas! es solo, que…- decía umi, quien no quitaba su vista del bosque.

-qué?- pregunto yukiho.

-no tenemos seguros anti bosque tenebrosos- dijo umi.

-umi imagina que la persona que amas está al otro lado de este bosque esperándote – dijo yukiho.

\- entonces umi-chan se quedara aquí jajajajaja- dijo kotori.

-entonces umi gusta de algunas de ustedes?- pregunto nozomi.

-…-

-qué?!- pregunto nozomi.

-nada, mejor vámonos- dijo nico.

-aunque creo que sería mejor ir a la casa de alisa, que importa si nos metemos en problemas?- dijo hanayo.

-tienes razón, que importa si nos metemos en problemas y después nos entierren vivas- dijo umi.

-ya basta! ustedes sí que son miedosas- dijo maki.

-tan valientes te crees maki, porque no vas primero?- pregunto nico.

-bueno, así sería mejor- dijo maki.

\- maki-chan es muy valiente- dijo kotori.

-no le tienes miedo a nada- dijo hanayo.

-el fondo del océano es mal oscuro- dijo maki.

-bueno chica valiente, vamos avanza – dijo nico.

-con gusto- dijo maki y se adentró a l bosque mientras las demás la seguían.

Diez minutos después…

-yukiho mejor ven adelante- dijo maki.

-acaso la chica que se cree valiente tiene miedo?- pregunto nico.

-no, es solo que no sé por dónde es- dijo maki un poco sonrojada.

-que paso con el sendero maki?- pregunto umi.

-hace rato perdí el camino-dijo maki.

-qué?!- dijeron todas.

-bueno, nos es tu culpa maki y no nos perdimos- dijo yukiho.

-entonces que haremos?- pregunto hanayo.

-alisa tienes alguna linterna a mano?- pregunto yukiho.

-si!- dijo alisa y le entrego la linterna.

-si no me equivoco debe haber algún cartel por aquí- dijo yukiho mientras alumbraba a los alrededores- aquí lo encontré!-  
el cartel decía:

.  
 _ **"se perdieron jajaja"  
**_.  
. _ **  
**_  
-pero qué?!- dijeron todas

 **continuara…**

* * *

¿le gusto el capítulo?

 **La siguiente pregunta tiene que ver con el otro fic "el amigo":**

 **[¿Quién creen que sea esa niña que mato a sus padres?]**

" **el amigo" : muy pronto se vendrá el siguiente capítulo( si no llego a actualizarlo el domingo, lo hare entre semana).**


End file.
